Morsure
by Sangoline
Summary: Naruto se fait mordre dans la rue, en pleine nuit... Qui qui ce malade? Naruto le connaît!


**Yo les gens! Voilà enfin ma nouvelle fic (avec beaucoup de retard... sumimasen). Bon il y a aura deux point de vue dans l'histoire:**

**- celui de naruto.**

**- celui du narrateur (oui, en gros moi).**

**Avant toute lecture! Désolé pour les fautes:**

• **d'orthographes**

• **de syntaxe**

• **de temps**

• **de ponctuation**

**Voilà, vous êtes prévenus!**

**MORSURE**

Si un jour, on m'avait dit que ça m'arriverai, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Mais comme on dit, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, sinon sa peut arriver!

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, 19 ans, étudiant à l'université de Konoha et je vais vous raconter mon histoire, du moins la partie la plus intéressante...

Tout commençe par les supplications de mon ami Kiba. Il est là, à genoux, me suppliant de venir avec lui en boîte. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais, sa fait plusieurs fois que je repousse le moment où je devrais y aller. J'aime la musique, j'aime danser mais j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me regarde! C'est donc à contre cœur que j'ai accepté. Grave erreur!

Je me suis donc retrouvé sur la piste de danse, bougeant mon corps selon le rythme de la musique. Être dynamique, doux, rapide, sensuel (du moins j'essaye) quand il le faut. Bien sur, si je suis en train de danser c'est grâce aux cinq cocktails que je me suis enfilé avant cul-sec !

Après m'être bien défoulé, je décide de partir, après être sur que Kiba aille bien. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement bourré, mais alors bien! Je plains la fille qu'il essaye de draguer. Et, comme il ne veut absolument pas partir, persuadé de bientôt conclure... (Ahem ahem, on lui dira rien le pauvre). C'est donc seul, les mains dans les poches que je rentre en direction de mon appartement. Les rues sont désertes, seule la lune les éclaire.

Tout à coup, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment, je commence à accélérer le pas, vraiment pas rassuré. J'arrive à un tournant et au moment où j'y suis, quelqu'un apparaît brusquement et me mord!

Je le sens planter ses dents à mon cou et il commence à me sucer le sang. La morsure en elle-même, ne fait pas vraiment mal mais, quand il aspire le sang, je sens des picotements dans mon cou. Soudain, je sens la chaleur monter en moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je me sens bien, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Cet inconnu, c'est un homme, j'en suis sur. Putain et pourquoi je rougis comme une gamine devant son premier amour? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? J'aimerais le repousser et lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule mais, je n'arrive pas à faire le moindre geste. Je me sens tout bizarre.

Et sans prévenir, l'inconnu me repousse violemment et s'enfuit! Cependant, manque de pot pour lui, j'ai reconnu mon agresseur et il va me le payer!

Après quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre contenance, je rentre chez moi en courant et j'examine la fameuse morsure. Tout à coup, je viens de réaliser un truc complètement dingue! Ce mec est un dégénéré! Il se prend pour un vampire ou quoi? Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, je vais me coucher et demain, j'éclaircirai le mystère.

Évidemment, le lendemain, pas moyen d'approcher le type de l'autre soir. Et, tout ça, à cause de ses foutues groupies de merde qui servent à rien! (si j'vous jure!). C'est qu'à la fin des cours, que j'ai eu une minuscule ouverture. En effet, celui-ci était avec son frère, sans aucunes furies et c'est sans aucunes peurs que je me dirige vers eux. Je ne m'arrête même pas, je cris «UCHIWA», ils se retournent tout deux et je fous mon poing dans la tronche du plus jeune.

- NAN MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN? T'AS VU C'QUE TU M'AS FAIS! ESPECE DE MALADE! Criais-je en lui montrant mon cou.

- T'as gueule tout le monde nous regarde. Me fit-il.

- Et alors? Je m'en tape moi! Je veux une explication, t'es vraiment un, un … pourquoi tu m'as mordu?

- Ça m'étonne, c'est pas ton genre! Dit son frère surpris.

- Hn. Toi viens avec moi! M'ordonne t-il me tirant par le bras.

Je refuse, me débat, lui hurle dessus, rien à faire il ne me lâche pas! Tout le monde nous regarde et je m'en fou, mais bien profond. Je me demande où il m'emmène? J'eus bientôt réponse à ma demande, il m'a emmené sur le toit de l'université. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai entendu dire que son frère et lui avaient auto proclamés cet endroit comme le leur. N'importe quoi! Vous trouvez-pas?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Me demanda t-il.

- T'as un sacré culot! Tu me mords et tu me demandes ce que je veux?

- Qui te dis que c'était moi?

- Je t'ai reconnu!

- En pleine nuit? Mais bien sur!

- J'ai jamais dit que ça s'était passé dans la nuit!

- Usuratonkachi, si ça s'était passé la journée, il aurait été évident que tu m'aurais reconnu.

- Teme. Je veux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça? T'es un barjo qui se prend pour un vampire!

- Je suis un vampire.

- (Je bug)… Ahahahahahah, très drôle!

- Je ne plaisante pas baka.

- Arrête de m'insulter! Mais c'est impossible, ça n'existe pas!

- Et comment j'ai fait alors pour sucer ton sang?

- ... Ah tu vois! Tu viens d'admettre que c'était toi!

- Pfff, de toute façon de quoi tu t'inquiètes? D'ici trois/quatre jours tu n'auras plus aucune trace et tu ne vas pas de transformer en vampire.

- Ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi. Marmonnais-je, vraiment pas envie de faire des efforts.

- Tu m'énerves avec tes « pourquoi », tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie. Alors maintenant fous-moi la paix et dégage!

Et, c'est sans un mot que je pars la tête haute. Parce que, en temps normal sa réplique ne m'aurait rien fait, mais là j'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je rentre donc chez moi d'un pas décidé et complètement énervé. Arrivé chez moi, je trouve un chat à ma porte, j'essaye de le faire partir mais, ce minou est vraiment malin et réussit à se faufiler dans mon appartement. C'est dans un soupir de défaite totale que j'entre à mon tour.

Alors, je vous fait une rapide description de mon appart trois pièces: une chambre, une salle de bain/WC et la cuisine. Par contre, je n'ai pas de table mais un bar, c'est mieux que rien! D'ailleurs en parlant du bar, le chat s'y est installé.

Il est d'un noir étincelant, a une attitude supérieure et élégante, qui me fais rire, j'dois dire. Ses yeux sont sombres et profonds, je m'y perd facilement. Je m'approche de lui, de plus en plus près. Je m'appuie sur le bord du bar et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Putain, tu me fais trop penser à ce teme d'Uchiwa!

Réaction plutôt marrante, le chat tiqua! A croire qu'il le connaît, mdr.

- Mais t'es vraiment mignon. Ajoutais-je en souriant.

Le chat tiqua une seconde fois, ce qui me fit rigoler.

- Tu m'aimes pas que je dise que tu es mignon? Fis-je en me moquant de lui.

Il détourna la tête et de sa gracieuse démarche, il commença à inspecter mon chez moi. Du moins, je suppose. Attendez une seconde! Je deviens fou moi! Je viens de parler à un chat! Et, en plus, il a l'air de m'avoir comprit! Sa y est, je suis bon pour l'asile, pffff.

Quelques jours passèrent, chaque jour, quand je partais, le chat partait et quand je rentrais, il était là à m'attendre. Évidemment, n'ayant pas trop le choix, je l'ai adopté et j'ai aussi continué à lui parler. Seulement, plus je le regardais, plus il me faisait penser à Sasuke. Je me suis même surpris, depuis quand, je suis aussi familier avec l'Uchiwa pour l'appeler par son prénom? TOUT CA C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE CE MAUDIT CHAT! Et vous savez quoi? Malgré tout, j'adore ce minou! Mais, il est quand même très bizarre...

Cinq jours sont passés, la morsure était toujours aussi présente et en prime, elle me picote. Serais-ce le début de la guérison? Je l'espère…

Ouais, la guérison, c'est ça mon cul aussi! Sa fait huit jours, depuis cette agression (oui, parfaitement, c'est une agression, j'aurais du porter plainte!) et les marques ne sont toujours pas parties, au contraire, elles me brûlent et sont rouges. C'est décidé, je vais voir cet enculé d'Uchiwa!

Je monte par deux les escaliers qui mènent au toit de l'université, ouvre la porte brutalement, la faisant claquer et hurle « TOI »… Il soupira et me répond « Qu'est ce que tu as encore? »

–CE QUE J'AI? TU DEVINNES PAS!

–Non, et calmes-toi, tu m'énerves déjà.

–COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME, ALORS QUE C'EST TA FAUTE! TU M'ENTENDS TA FAUTE A TOI, BAKA!

Il releva un sourcil, me toisa de bas en haut puis, haussa les épaules. Je pris cinq minutes, histoire de me calmer un peu, enfin surtout pour éviter de crier et d'avoir la voix cassée demain.

–Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités! Fis-je.

–Pardon? Me dit-il surpris.

–Tu m'as très bien entendu! Tu vas te démmerder comme tu veux mais, t'as intérêt à ce que la morsure disparaisse, la douleur avec!

–Tu as mal?

–Bien sur que j'ai mal connard!

–Petite nature! Déclare t-il moqueur et indifférent de mon sort.

Oh putain, là c'était vraiment trop! Moi, petite nature? C'est la meilleure! C'est pas lui qui endure ça se voit! Si seulement, je pouvais lui faire la même chose, on verrait qui est faible! Évidement, je ne vais pas laisser cet affront et je vais faire la meilleure chose pour la quelle, je suis doué…

–PETITE NATURE? ET T'AS CONNERIE ENFOIRE? S'TE SALOPERIE ME FAIT TELLEMENT MAL, QUE MÊME MON ÉPAULE EST ENDOLORIE!

–C'es vrai? Fais-moi voir. Intervint son frère.

Je n'avait même pas sentit sa présence! Depuis quand était-il là? Il m'enleve le pansement que j'avais mis pour caché la marque de crocs et la tête qu'il fait ne me rassure absolument pas.

–Sasuke, il ne simule pas, c'est vrai! Il y a un problème.

–Qu'est ce que tu entends par problème? Lui demandais-je.

–Tu fais une sorte de réaction mais…

–Je le savais, je suis allergique à ce mec! Le coupais-je.

Il ricana et reprit la parole.

–Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

–Alors qu'est ce que c'est?

–Je ne sais pas, je vais me renseigner. D'ici là, supporte.

–Sa prendra combien de temps?

–Je ne sais pas, désolé.

–Comment ça se fait, que vous ne savez rien? Vous devez être au moins dix fois plus âgés que moi nan?

Là, Itachi explose de rire, je le regarde perplexe. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle que ça? Je dévis mon regard sur Sasuke (très mauvaise idée), il affiche un sourire narquois! JE LE DETESTE!

–Quoi? Dis-je énervé.

–Désolé, mais Sasuke a vraiment 19 ans et moi j'en ai vraiment 25.

Je reste bouche bée, il est sérieux? Comment ça se fait?

–Pour répondre à ta question muette, on est nés vampire. En d'autre terme, nos parents étaient des vampires et notre mère nous a mit au monde.

–Les vampires peuvent procréer? Lançais-je sidéré.

–Eh bien, oui comme tu peux le voir.

On en apprendre vraiment tout les jours! Je suis sur le cul! Au fait, pour l'info, Itachi n'étudie pas ici, il est assistant professeur. Il est toujours fourré avec son frère et tout comme son petit frère, il est populaire auprès des filles. Par contre, ce qu'ils n'ont pas en commun, c'est qu'Itachi est beaucoup plus sociable que son frangin et BEAUCOUP PLUS GENTIL AUSSI!

Et, la seule chose que je trouve à lui répondre c'est: « Je vois, c'est mignon » (Ba quoi? c'est vrai!), accompagné d'un sourire sincère. J'aurais juré voir Itachi rougir à ce moment là, par contre Sasuke me foudroie du regard! Je l'interroge du regard et il ne trouve rien d'autre que de me snober. Et ben, ya du boulot!

–Bon, vu que ton iceberg de frangin vampirique ne veut pas m'aider, je compte donc sur toi! A plus!

Et, je repartis en cour…

POV Narrateur (après que Naruto soit partit)…

–Itachi, c'était quoi ça, à l'instant?

–De quoi tu parles?

–Tu as rougi quand il t'a sourit.

–Oui, il est adorable tu ne trouves pas?

–Non!

–Si tu le dis mais, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas mordre?

–C'est de sa faute, son sang sent bon!

–Ah bon? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Fit Itachi, un doigt sur le menton, réfléchissant.

–Hn.

–Plus sérieusement, il va falloir trouver une solution à ce problème. Ce n'est pas normal, aucun humain est censé réagir comme ça!

–Et, si on ne trouve pas de solution?

–Alors c'est qu'il est vraiment allergique à toi! Ria son grand frère.

–… Hn, très drôle!

Fin de POV narrateur…

Fin des cours, je rentre chez moi, bizarrement le chat n'est pas là, j'entre donc seul. Sa tombe bien, sérieusement, je suis claqué! Je m'étale sur le lit, met en marche mon réveil pour demain et m'endors sans manger, ce qui est rare chez moi…

Le lendemain, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, mon corps me brûle de partout. J'ai chaud, trop chaud et la morsure me lance. Je sors de la douche avec diffi… Nan en fait, je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir! Je referme juste la porte derrière moi, m'affale dessus, et me laisse glisser le long pour atterrir au sol, assis, muni d'un simple pantalon... C'est insupportable, qu'on fasse quelque chose! J'en peux plus, je veux mourir! Fais chier, on tape à la porte… Mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever, ni de parler, tan pis! Cependant, les coups redoubles, j'entends une voix mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer assez, pour la reconnaître.

Au final, la personne entre sans gêne, je redresse la tête et vois Sasuke. Que fait-il là? Comment sait-il où j'habite? Ais-je vraiment une tête à faire peur, pour qu'il fasse une tronche pareil?

–Naruto?

–… Sa…

–Naruto, est ce que sa va?

J'hallucine ou Sasuke à l'air de s'inquièté pour moi?

–Sa… Su… Ke… Articulais-je faiblement.

–Naruto, qu'est ce que tu as?

Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Il en pose des questions! Je le vois se mettre à genoux, pour être à ma hauteur. Soudain, il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mon corps à réagit tout seul et je me suis élancé dans ses bras.

–Sasuke fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie, j'ai trop mal!

–Heu…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis cet être froid, hésiter et perdu. Finalement, il se reprend vite et me porte jusqu'à mon lit où, il me fait m'y asseoir.

–Naruto, sa fait longtemps que tu es dans cet état?

–Je… je sais pas, il est quelque heure? Demandais-je, toujours avec une petite voix.

–11h30 passé.

–De… Depuis 6h00 du mat…

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, sa a passé vite, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! J'étais persuadé qu'il était toujours de bonne heure.

–Naruto! Fit Sasuke toujours penché sur moi et me fixant.

Je plonge alors mes yeux dans les siens et je suis immédiatement hypnotisé, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point, il pouvait être beau!

–Sasuke. Soufflais-je, avant de l'embrasser.

C'est magnétique, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et là, à l'instant je suis en train de lui une rouler une pelle, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Tout à coup, j'ai tellement envie de lui! Je ne réfléchis plus très bien et je laisse mon instinct faire. Je lui attrape les joues, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas se reculer. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête, vu que je lui dévore presque littéralement la bouche. D'un coup, je sens deux bras dans mon dos et me relever pour me plaquer violemment contre lui. On dirait que lui aussi, ses neurones ont déclarés forfait! Je me laisse tombé en arrière, emmenant Sasuke avec moi et enchaînant les baisers. Kami-sama! Son corps contre le mien, cette sensation est si douce et puissante à la fois. J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus! Je lui retire alors la veste de son uniforme et déboutonne sa chemise, laissant nos bustes nus se toucher. Et, c'est pour moi incontrôlable, une éruption volcanique fait soudain son apparition dans tout mon être. Je retourne la situation, me mettant à cheval sur lui et mes mains parcourent son torse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le caresser et sentir ses mains sur mes flancs, qu'il chatouille du bout des doigts, me rendent désireux de plus. Encore plus fiévreux, je colle mon entrejambe contre la sienne, nous crions tous les deux et je me rends compte que j'excite Sasuke. Pendant une micro seconde, je fus énormément fière de moi mais, l'instinct reprit vite le dessus. Je fais des mouvements de bassins, nous faisant gémir de plaisir, je le sens agripper mes fesses pour intensifier mes ondulations. Soudain, il reprend le dessus, inversant nos positions et me détrousse de mes derniers vêtements. Il embrasse chaque parcelles de mon corps, laissant de brûlantes traînées de salive, me donnant encore plus envie de lui.

Je le sens qui s'aventure dangereusement vers mon pénis, je sens son souffle ardent, obligé je frissonne de tout mon être. Je m'attends à ce qu'il va faire mais, la réalité et l'imagination sont complètement opposées. Et donc, pendant je me perds dans mes pensées, il me prend en bouche et mes geignements, jusque-là peu sonore, augmentent de plusieurs octaves. Il lèche, suce, embrasse, oh kami-sama! QUE C'EST BON! Cependant, il s'arrête brutalement. JE VAIS LE TUER!

–Désolé, mais je ne peux plus attendre.

–_Hein? Me demandais-je._

Je le regarde attentivement et je vois en lui une envie irrépressible, mélangée à de la souffrance, souffrance de se retenir. Pour lui répondre, je l'attrape et l'embrasse avec fougue.

–Dépêches-toi! Lui dis-je impatient.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, que je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ok pour la levrette. Je l'entends déboucler sa ceinture et je tourne ma tête pour le voir. Oh putain, je vous assure qu'un Sasuke Uchiwa sans pantalon et une juste une chemise ouverte sa vaut le coup d'œil. Sa verge tendue à son maximum, me rappelle que la mienne n'a pas été totalement satisfaite. Je le vois mettre de la salive dans sa main pour l'étaler sur son sexe. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait doux avec moi. Je le vois s'approcher, je retourne immédiatement la tête rouge de honte de l'avoir regardé et je le sens me pénétrer avec suavité et velouté. Contrairement à ce que l'on dit, la pénétration n'est pas atroce, c'est juste le début qui fait mal, quand le gland entre et après tout rentre sans trop de difficultés. Il commence ses vas et viens, je l'entends soupirer de bien-être à chaque mouvements. Je le comprends, je n'en mène pas large non plus. Sa pénétration devient de plus en plus meilleure, mais aussi rapide et plus profonde, c'est tout bonnement génial. Je cris des « hum », des « han », des « ah » et des « ah oui », c'est si bon de l'avoir en moi. Et quand, il trouve ma prostate c'est divin, mes cris deviennent des hurlements et ses râles de plaisirs deviennes des grognements animal. Nous sentons la jouissance arriver, ses coups de reins me font perdre la tête.

–Ah Naruto!

Il va jouir et moi aussi, dans quelques secondes.

Le sexe de Sasuke gonfle en moi et éjacule, en poussant un énorme « ahhhh » rauque. En sentant son sperm chaud en moi, je jouis à mon tour en hurlant son prénom et je m'écroule, épuisé. Il se laisse tomber délicatement sur moi, je l'enlace et m'endort avec le sourire.

Bien sur, le lendemain je suis seul dans le lit mais je me sens bien! Peut être que, c'était ça la solution, il fallait qu'on couche ensemble! Putain comment je peux dire ça aussi facilement? C'était ma première fois avec un homme et encore c'est même pas un humain! J'ai adoré ça, j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais et… et… OH KAMI-SAMA! C'est moi qui est commencé! J'me suis jeté dessus, je… je… voulais tellement qu'il me touche… oooohhhhh! Je pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face, la honte! Pourquoi, je me fourre toujours dans des situations à problèmes?

Et si, il me mettait tout sur le dos? Je veux dire, bon c'est vrai, c'est moi qui ai fais le premier pas, mais bon. Il a suivit le mouvement quand même!

faut que j'arrête d'y penser! Maintenant que tout est redevenu à la normal, je n'ai plus besoin de le voir, ni de lui parler. Au final, Itachi aura fait des recherches pour rien, du moins en supposant qu'il ait réellement cherché... Tain, en plus j'ai mal au cul! (Non ce n'est pas drôle).

Deux jours plus tard, j'en étais toujours au stade «j'évite Sasuke, mais ça ne se voit pas». Et franchement, ce qui m'énervé le plus, c'était que Sasuke s'en contre-fichais de moi. Je n'avais ni regards, ni contacts physiques de sa part. C'était comme ci, je n'existais pas! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse agir comme cela, alors que l'on a couché ensemble! Quel espèce de salop congelé!

POV Narrateur...

Du côté de notre ténébeux sa donnait ça:

Sasuke était comme à son habitude sur le toit du bâtiment, il était seul et avait l'air de méditer. Seulement, Itachi avait décidé de troubler la solitude de son petit frère adoré.

- J'AI TROUVÉ! Hurla l'aîné Uchiwa en courant en direction du cadet.

- Trouvé quoi?

- La solution de votre problème.

- Notre? Quel problème?

- Je te parle de Naruto.

A l'entente de ce prénom Sasuke commença à changer de comportement et sembla encore plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire.

_- Fichu allumeur! Se dit le cadet en pensant au blond._

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sasuke?

- Non... rien.

- Bon comme je te le disais, je sais comment régler votre problème! Du moins, en partie.

Sasuke se tut et attendit que son frère parle. Il n'allait surement pas lui dire qu'il avait réglé le problème et ce, sans son aide. Et surtout pas, la manière!

- Bon alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? S'impatienta t-il.

- En réalité, je me demande comment je vais t'annoncer la nouvelle sans que tu me tus.

Le cadet Uchiwa haussa un sourcil, c'était pas si compliqué de lui dire, que pour que Naruto n'est plus mal, il faut qu'il couche avec!

- C'est à dire?

Itachi prit une grande inspiration et se lança avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

- Voilà... en fait... Naruto est...

- Naruto est quoi?

- C'est ton âme soeur. Dit Itachi d'une traite.

- ...

Il jurerait que Sasuke ne respirait plus.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT?

- Ah. Soupira t-il. Je savais que tu le prendrais comme ça.

- Et comment tu veux que je le prenne? C'est de la connerie tout ça!

- Non, je t'assure c'est la stricte vérité.

- Mais, mais... pourquoi?

- Ah ça, j'en sais rien moi.

- ...

- Voilà, je voulais t'avertir et si tu veux...

- Si je veux?

- Au lieu de devoir sucer constamment son sang, tu peux faire autre chose.

- Autre chose?

- Coucher.

- Coucher?

- Oui, baiser avec lui, petit frère! Mais, je suppose que tu es contre, vu que tu détestes l'acte sexuel.

- ... Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à lui prendre son sang ou à coucher avec! Il y a bien une solution pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

- En fait, lorsqu'un vampire rencontre son âme soeur, il le transforme en vampire pour pouvoir être à jamais avec.

- QUOI! Je ne vais quand même pas le transformer! Je ne veux pas de lui, il y a erreur!

- Ça, c'est à toi de décider.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant, tu dis tout en plusieurs fois!

- Désolé, mais quand on a un frère aussi succeptible que toi, on a pas vraiment le choix, faut amortir le choc!

- ...

- Tu sais, même si tu n'aime pas ça, tu devrais coucher avec l'Uzumaki. Il est canon. Fit Itachi en partant.

Sasuke était plus qu'estomaqué, c'était quand même dur à encaisser. En plus, il avait oublié mais, c'était vrai qu'il détestait par dessus tout les relations sexuelles. Alors pourquoi, il avait aimé avec Naruto? Serait-il possible, que cette connerie d'âme soeur soit vrai? En y repensant bien, il est vrai que Naruto est mignon, sexy, adorable, incroyablement bandant et... et... Attendez! Il venait vraiment de penser ça?

Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser l'image du blond de la tête.

_- Putain, c'est pas possible! Dans quel merdier je suis? Âme-soeur? Sans blague?_

Fin de POVNarrateur...

Un jour plus tard...

Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh, nan mais c'est quoi cette arnaque? Je suis maudis! S'te merde recommence! Merde, merde, merde et merde! Mais pourquoi? Je croyais que le fait de m'avoir envoyer en l'air avec Sasuke, avait réglé le problème? Ah, c'est pas vrai, j'ai envie qu'il suçe mon sang bordel! Oh kami-sama, j'dois avoir un grain. Bon... ba après-midi, on a une heure de libre à tuer, j'ai plus qu'à aller le voir. C'est bien ma chance, moi qui faisais tout pour l'esquiver... j'ai dis que j'étais maudis?

C'est pas bon. En cour, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me remémorer ce qui c'était passé et en y réflechissant mieux, je recommencerais volontier. Oui, j'ai pété un câble total et le fait qu'il soit dans le même amphithéâtre que moi ne m'aide absolument pas. Sa sens vraiment mauvais, j'ai envie de baiser avec lui. Je sens mon sang bouillonner sous ma peau, mes sens sont en alerte et j'ai une monstrueuse érection. Je fais un de ces putain d'effort pour ne pas me jeter sur lui! J'ai l'impression d'être une girouette, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Un coup, je veux qu'il me prenne là sur ce bureau ou contre un mur, n'importe et un autre coup, je veux qu'il boit mon sang, je veux ressentir cette chaude et douce pression à mon cou. Je suis en train de perdre la tête, ce type me met sans dessus-dessous.

- Naruto, tu te sens bien? Me demanda Temari, une amie.

- Heu... oui, oui t'inquiètes.

- Tu es sur? Montre-moi!

Elle mit sa main sur mon front pour évaluer ma température corporelle. Franchement, n'importe quoi! C'est pas en touchant mon front qu'on va savoir si je fais de la fièvre ou non. Vous imaginez le truc «humm, tu fais 37.9°, c'est presque 38°, tu devrais prendre un cachet et aller te coucher», nan mais sérieux!

- Naruto mais t'es brûlant!

- N'importe quoi!

- Mais si compare!

Elle prit ma main gauche, la mit sur son front, et posa ma main droite sur mon front. Elle avait réellement pas tord, à vue de nez, je devais apprivoiser les 40°. (Quoi? Oui, ba oubliez ce que j'ai dis plus tôt!).

Je lui dis donc de ne pas se faire du soucis, qu'une fois le cour fini, je ferais une petite sieste. Ce qui est un énorme mensonge, il faut que je vois Sasuke, mais je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Au moment où je me demandais cela, une puissante douleur provenant de la morsure, se pointa. La réponse à ma réticence fut donc évidente.

La fin du cour arriva donc, je cherche autour de moi mon ténébreux préféré mais en vain, ce con c'est déjà barré. Il est clair que ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, je pars à sa recherche.

Après quinze minutes de recherches infructueuses, je le trouve enfin assis sur un banc demeurant sur le campus, à l'abris de tout les regards. Content, je m'approche de lui...

- Sasuke!

- Stop, ne fais plus un pas! Dit-il en se relevant d'un coup.

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Je peux le sentir d'ici.

- Sentir quoi?

- Tu veux que je te morde.

- Que... comment tu le sais?

- Je sais pas c'est... c'est comme-ci...

- Comme-ci quoi, Sasuke?

- Comme-ci tu m'appelais.

- ...

- A l'instant où je suis entré dans la salle, je l'ai ressentis. Tu aurais du sortir!

- Quoi! Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que c'était une véritable torture! Fallait prétexter n'importe quoi, que tu te sentais pas bien ou autre chose, mais fallait partir!

- Oh hé! T'avais qu'à partir toi!

- C'est toi qui a envie de ça, pas moi. En plus, tu n'aurais pas du venir, maintenant que tu es plus près de moi, c'est encore plus difficile de me retenir.

- Tu dis ça, mais toi aussi t'en a envie! Tu veux mon sang! Je me trompe? C'est pour ça que tu t'énerves! Lui dis-je en m'approchant.

- Naruto dégages!

Je ne l'écoute évidemment pas, me retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui et là, je perds carrément les pédales.

- Han, aller Sasuke, on en a envie tout les deux! Ou est le problème? Fis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Na.. Na... Naruto pousses-toi!

- Tu n'aimes pas ça? Moi j'adoreeeeee. Dis-je en me collant à lui.

- N... non.

Il a du mal à résister, sa tourne à mon avantage et je vais en profiter. Je me décolle un peu de lui, retire mon pansement, penche ma tête sur le côté et le regarde avec insistance.

- Ne, Sa-su-ke? Tu sens comme je veux que tu le fasses? Vas-y, hannnn. Soufflais-je, tentateur comme jamais.

- Non, je ne... peux pas. Ose t-il me répondre.

Je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'il le fasse! Alors, je me serre étroitement contre lui. Surprit de mon geste, il sursaute, faisant plusieurs pas en arrière butant au final, contre un arbre. Et là, je change d'avis du tout au tout!

- Si tu ne veux pas de mon sang, alors fais-moi l'amour!

- Qu... quoi?

- Merde! C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris? Je veux que tu me baises, que tu me prennes là maintenant, je te veux en moi!

Il semble s'être pétrifié sur place, excédé par son attitude, je soupire et m'empare de ses lèvres tellement enivrantes. Pensant m'être fait rejeté du fait de sa passivité, je me recule. Mais soudain, ma bouche se retrouve reliée à la sienne, nos langues danses ensemble. Un baiser fiévreux et explosif, voilà ce qu'il me donne.

- Tu fais chier. Déclare t-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je souris et lui mumure un «je sais mais sa va te faire du bien à toi aussi».

Nous enchaînons les baisers et les caresses à travers nos vêtements mais sérieusement, je commence à n'en plus pouvoir! Je veux qu'il me pénètre, je veux sentir son sexe en moi, je veux sentir ses vas et viens, je veux l'entendre prendre du plaisir, entendre sa voix rauque et sensuelle et je veux le sentir jouir en moi! Alors, je me permis d'ouvrir son pantalon et tout à coup, je me retrouve à terre, dans l'herbe.

- Tu as eu tord de faire ça. Je ne peux plus me retenir maintenant, tout retour en arrière est inutile. S'énerve t-il.

Pfff nan mais qu'est ce qu'il croit? Je ne vais pas me défiler! Depuis la première fois que l'on l'a fait, je rêve de le refaire!

- Ba alors, qu'est ce que tu attends? Lui fis-je d'un air diablement provocateur.

- C'en est trop!

Comme la dernière fois, je me retrouve en mode levrette, il me détrousse de mon pantalon et abaisse le sien. Il me pénètre lentement et en douceur, c'est pas lui qui disait qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir? Mais bon, je le remercie pour cet effort. Une fois en moi, il débuta aussitôt ses coups de butoirs. Ahhhhh kami-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ses mouvements sont frénétiques, puissants et profonds. On dirait pas mais ce mec déborde d'énergie!

- Hannnnn oui Sasuke continu!

Je m'accroche à des touffes d'herbes, tellement que la sensation est merveilleuse. Et, le son de sa respiration hachée, ses «ah» graves m'emmènent encore plus vers la jouissance.

- C'est bon? M'interrogea t-il.

- Ahhh ouais!

- Naruto, je vais v'nir.

- Ah vas... vas-yyyyyyy!

Nous nous libérons dans un même élan de complaisance et nous nous écroulons à terre, sur le côté, tentant de reprendre notre souffle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je le vois se rhabiller et il me lance mes affaires et se retourne, le temps que je me vêts. Ce l'a jouer timide, c'est pas un peu tard?

- Naruto, sérieusement, tu abuses!

- QUOI?

- Tu as bien entendu. Dit-il froidement.

- Hé! On était deux à le faire, tu te souviens? Ne rejettes pas tout sur moi, ok! Si tu ne m'avais pas mordu, on en serait pas là!

- C'est de ta faute justement!

Et, il partit me laissant là comme un con et complètement désabusé. Franchement, j'ai envie de pleurer, normalemant je ne devrais pas. Alors pourquoi, je me sens comme trahi? J'ai des noeuds dans l'estomac, je me sens plus insignifiant qu'une merde et si minable! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Depuis quelques temps, je n'ai que Sasuke en tête. Je crois qu'avec toute cette histoire, je me suis attaché à lui et sa fait mal, oui très mal! Il est toujours si rêche avec moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire, pour qu'il m'aime bien? Je pense trop, j'ai mal à la tête. Pour la peine, je vais sécher les cour! Je me lève donc et me dirige vers un autre endroit pour faire une parce que, rester au même endroit où j'ai éjaculer, ça ne le fait pas du tout. En plus, il me faut un coin ensoleillé, que je trouve et m'y endors avec un autre mal de cul en prime.

POV Narrateur...

Itachi se dirigait vers le toit de l'université, histoire de décompresser car, se tartiner tout les jours des premières années qui sortent tout droit du lycée, n'est certainement pas de tout repos. Arrivé à destination, il s'étonna d'y trouver son frère.

- Sasuke, tu sèches? Depuis quand?

- Pouffff... Soupira t-il.

- Hé p'tit frère, ça ne va pas?

- Non...

- Tu t'es engueulé avec Naruto?

- Comment tu le sais?

- C'est ton âme soeur, il y a que lui qui puisse te mettre dans cet état! En plus, c'est surtout le seul à qui tu parles.

- ... Arrête de me rappeler à tout bout de champ que ce crétin est mon âme soeur! Grinça le cadet.

- Sasuke, je vais être direct, arrête de te voiler la face. Je te connaît mieux que quiconque, Naruto te fait clairement de l'effet.

- ARRETES TES CONNERIES!

- Qu'est ce que je disais? Tu t'énerves! Pourquoi tu ne l'acceptes pas? Il n'est pas moche, il est gentil, serviable, c'est un rayon de soleil ce mec!

- ...

- Frangin, t'es amoureux, t'y peux rien!

- Qui a dit que j'étais amoureux?

- Ah, je plains Naruto, t'es pas un cadeau! Fit Itachi en soupirant et en se prenant l'arrête du nez entre les doigts.

- Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il veut juste que je lui boive son sang.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Tu lui as demandé au moins?

- Mais oui bien sur «Naruto, tu m'aimes?», nan mais t'as raison!

- Tu sais, tu devrais te dépêcher de mettre le grappin dessus.

- Hn?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, la petite Hyuga à des vues sur lui, ainsi que Kankuro et ce Saï. Si tu le perds, tu seras malheureux toute ta vie, en gros pour l'éternité.

- Hn...

- Alors magne ton cul, et fait de lui un membre à part de notre famille. Naruto Uchiwa sa sonne vachement bien je trouve!

- ... _En effet. Pensa Sasuke._

- Aller viens on rentre, les cours doivent être finis maintenant.

Alors qu'ils descendaient en direction de la sortie, Itachi et Sasuke entendirent des cris...

- NARUTO? NARUTO!

- CA VA? EH, TU M'ENTENDS?

- EH, HO REPONDS NOUS!

- MAIS TU VOIS PAS QU'IL EST INCONSCIENT CRETIN!

Les deux frères Uchiwa se regardèrent un instant, interdis par les propos qui leurs revenaient aux oreilles. Tout à coup, ils se mirent à courir pour voir de leurs propres yeux les événements. Sasuke poussé par l'inquiètude (qu'il niera surement), arriva en premier sur les lieux et le spectacle qu'il vit lui déplut fortement. En effet, Naruto était en bas des escaliers, évanoui, il avait sûrement dut tomber et Saï était penché au dessus de lui, il l'appelait. Prit d'une soudaine colère, pour ne pas dire jalousie, Sasuke choppa Saï par le col et le claqua contre le mur. Le jeune homme était littéralement terrifié par Sasuke dont les yeux avaient virés aux rouge sang, accompagnés de trois virgules noires.

- Que lui as-tu fait? Demanda le cadet Uchiwa d'une voix glaciale et me naçante.

- Ri... Rien, on... on parlait ju... juste. Répondit difficilement l'étudiant toujours étranglé par Sasuke.

- Oui, c'est ça!

- Je...

- Tu crois que je vais te croire? Réponds moi! Que lui as-tu fais, bordel!

- Je... mais rien!

- Je vais te tuer.

Là, Itachi décida d'intervenir, Sasuke devenait beaucoup trop énervé, s'il continuait comme ça, il pourrait bien devenir incontrôlable et mettre à exécution ses menaces.

- Sasuke, va t'occuper de Naruto. Je me suis déjà occupés des autres, je vais faire de même avec celui-là.

Cependant, il n'écouta pas son grand-frère et resta dans la même position, à fixer Saï, lui promettant milles morts.

- SA-SU-KE! Articula Itachi en insistant sur chaques syllabes.

Sasuke sembla reprendre ses esprits et le lâcha brutalement, le faisant tomber à terre, toussant de tout son soul. Quand à Itachi, il activa son patrimoine génétique, les mêmes yeux rouges que son petit-frère. Il hypnotisa le jeune homme, afin de savoir ce qui c'était passé, que sa n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et Saï partit comme-ci de rien de tout ça, c'était produit, oubliant même la présence de Naruto au sol, dans les bras du cadet Uchiwa.

- Prends le, on va à la maison. Déclara Itachi.

- Hn...

Arrivés chez eux en moins de deux, Sasuke alla directement installer le blond dans sa chambre. Il le déposa délicatement sur son lit, comme-ci l'Uzumaki était une chose fragile et lui remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto n'était toujours pas réveillé et Itachi pénétra dans la chambre.

- J'ai téléphoné à Tsunade-sensei pour qu'elle vienne l'examiner... Je l'ai briefée pour ta situation.

- Tu n'aurais pas du!

- C'est bon, elle ne va pas raconter sur tous les toits que tu as trouvé ton âme-soeur. J'avoue que je m'y attendais absolument pas. Qui aurait cru que toi le plus associal des associaux soit amoureux! Franchement, si je n'étais pas témoin de ce qui t'arrive, je dirais que c'est une blague.

- J'ai rien demandé moi!

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête! T'es bien tombé! Tu sais, quand je vous regarde tous les deux, j'ai plus l'impression de regarder une série tv à l'eau de rose. Naruto, l'un des personnages principaux, éperdument amoureux de Sasuke qui ne partage pas ses sentiments et qui fait tout pour s'engueuler avec.

- Tu te trouves drôle! Et je te signale que c'est l'inverse, c'est Naruto qui n'ait pas amoureux de moi.

- Peut être qui sait? Mais, je trouve qu'il a l'air bien plus affecté que toi.

- C'est à cause de la morsure, elle fait en sorte qu'il soit dépendant.

- Mais bien sur!

- Tu ne me crois pas?

Itachi ne put répondre, car la sonnette venait de retentir. La doctoresse venait d'arrivée et ils l'a conduirent jusqu'à l'endormit, qu'elle examina. Le silence qui y régnait, rendait fou Sasuke, son frère s'en aperçut et sortit de la chambre en l'emmenant. Peu de temps après avoir quitté la pièce, ils en tendirent des hurlements...

Fin de POVNarrateur...

Je me sens un peu las, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? Où suis-je? J'ouvre les yeux pour répondre à mes questions et je me retrouve face à une opulente poitrine. GNE?

- Enfin! Fit la vieille à qui appartient la grosse paire de seins.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que je sens les mains de cette femme sur moi.

- AAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS!

- Laisse moi t'examiner, allons je suis medecin!

Je me remets à hurler et me débattre. Je vois entrer en trombe les frangins Uchiwa, j'en suis soulagé.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Sasuke avec un air mécontent.

- Il refuse que je l'examine! Se plaint-elle.

- Naruto, Tsunade est ici pour voir si tu n'as rien de grave, elle médecin. Dit Itachi.

- Je ne refuse pas qu'elle m'examine... Je refuse qu'elle me touche.

- Mais j'ai besoin de te toucher pour... Arg laissez tombé! J'en ai assez vu... Itachi, je peux te parler seul à seul?

- Bien sur.

Et, sur cette demande, tous deux quittèrent la pièce, me laissant seul avec Sasuke... gloups! Un silence pesant avait prit place. Il ne disait rien, ne me regardait pas. Je me suis mis à soupirer, pourquoi me fait-il souffrir de la sorte? Moi qui veux seulement être à ses côtés! Je ne sais pas si mon pauvre petit coeur survivra à cet être si envoûtant et pourtant si cruel.

- Que s'est-il passé? M'interrogea t-il, brisant l'atmosphère bizarre.

- Heu... Ben, je sais pas trop... Saï me disait un truc et euh je me suis sentis mal et après ba plus rien.

- D'un coup?

- Oui.

- ...

- Serais-ce possible que tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Fis-je plein d'espoirs.

Un « non» tranchant retentit dans la pièce. Sa réponse me tua sur place, mon coeur s'amplit d'une immense douleur. Mais quel enculé! Je ne dis plus un mot, et au fil des secondes, je compris tout bonnement que cet enfoiré m'avait brisé le coeur, en un seul mot. Pas besoin de dire, que j'ai du mal à réceptionner le coup et j'explose, je me mets à pleurer.

- Naruto, tu as mal quelque part?

Oui, au coeur connard! Mais au lieu de lui répondre, je continu de pleurer, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, sa fait si mal! Et de toute manière, je veux plus lui parler, ça lui apprendra! Salop! Je continu donc de verser mes larmes devant un Sasuke impuissant. Tiens, ça le changera pour une fois, bien fait! Épuisé par les larmes, le choc, la tristesse et la douleur, je m'endors.

POV Narrateur...

En voyant Naruto endormit, Sasuke se rapprocha lentement et s'installa dans le lit, prenant le blond dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Itachi choisit de se pointer et en voyant la scène, il ne put s'empêcher un commentaire.

- Oh que c'est mignon! ^^

- Ta gueule!

- Oh c'est bon! Je voulais juste te prévenir que je sors un moment.

- Hn.

- Quelle susceptibilité!

- Dégages!

- Ok, ok, pfff...

Fin de POV Narrateur...

Je me sens bien, cette chaleur m'encercle, elle est réconfortante et cette senteur, une odeur masculine, c'est comme un aphrodisiaque. Attendez une minute! Cette chaleur et cette odeur, je les connais c'est... Oh, oh, merde! J'ouvre les yeux et me détache aussitôt de Sasuke qui me foudroie du regard. Putain, mais j'y peux rien moi!

- Naruto, tu le fais vraiment exprès.

Je lui tourne le dos.

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse!

Je l'entends soupirer.

- Aller, tournes-toi que je te mords.

J'obeïs, surpris qu'il soit d'accord aussi vite. Il le fait, j'y crois pas! Il me mords vraiment. Ah c'est tellement bon que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir.

- Hhhaaaannnnn!

Sasuke stoppe son acte et me regarde dans les yeux, il a l'air sidéré.

- Qu... quoi? Demandais-je, le rouge aux joues malgré moi.

- Je me demandais... Ça te fais quoi quand je bois ton sang?

Évidemment la question à ne surtout pas poser. Je pique un énorme fard, il s'en rend compte, fais chier!

- Heu... heu... Pourquoi, tu demandes ça maintenant? Et puis t'es pas sensé le sentir?

- Hum pas toujours, alors?

- Je... heu... c'est comme-ci...

Allez Naruto un peu de courage, ne soit pas gêné, ce n'est que Sasuke!

- Mais encore? Tu aimes ça? Insiste t-il.

- Oui. Réponds dis-je du tac-o-tac.

- Pourquoi?

C'est marrant, voir dingue mais j'ai l'impression que cette situation l'amuse. (Quoi, j'ai gémis si fort que ça?).

- Parce que c'est bon.

- Bon comment?

- Tu continues ce que tu faisais ou tu préfères me questionner?

- Réponds moi et je finis ce que j'ai commencé.

Bon ba pas trop le choix alors. Tain, il m'énerve, il a toujours le dernier mot et il contrôle toujours la situation, c'est vraiment chiant.

- C'est comme-ci, tu me faisais l'amour. Avouais-je sans le regarder.

Et, je le sens plonger dans mon cou, il était temps! Hein? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout?

- Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'embrasses?

- C'est ta faute, tu n'aurais pas du dire ça! En plus, comme tu l'as dis, je ressens tes envies, alors ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas!

Il se fou de ma gueule, ya même pas deux minutes, il disait ne rien ressentir. Il me fais chier!

- Ok, alors tu sais ce que je veux, là!

Incroyable, il sourit et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, je veux plus.

Et pour le deuxième fois, il me refait se sourire... je craque, il veut me tuer ou quoi?

- Alors je vais m'appliquer. Me dit-il joueur.

Nous partons dans un baiser enflammé, nos langues se mélangent. J'en avais tant envie! Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, j'enchaîne les baisers me moquant si j'ai assez de souffle ou pas. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre au contraire, il me ravage la bouche, si je ne savais pas qu'il ressent ma soif de lui, je pourrais croire qu'il me désir. Mais bon... ne pensons pas aux choses qui fâchent, apprécions l'instant présent... Il libère nos lèvres et me regarde avec une étrange intensité dans le regard. Je suis à sa merci, je me sens comme envoûté, me forçant agréablement à être sous son emprise. Ma soumission est totale, il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut, mon coeur va exploser. Je ressens le moindre de ses mouvements, sa respiration hachée comme la mienne, il tremble d'excitation. Je sais ce qu'il va faire et je m'en réjouis à l'avance. Il se penche sur moi et embrasse ma gorge, puis dérive sur le coté et lèche la morsure. Il veut boire mon sang, je le sens, il n'a qu'à le faire mais, il est réticent... Pourquoi?

- Humm vas-y...

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Je... pourrais pas m'arrêter.

J'étais déjà rouge à cause du plaisir, mais là, je pique un fard monumentale. Je lui mumure alors:

- Mon sang est bon?

- Oh que oui! Me répondit-il sans hésitation.

Je suis si heureux, il aime enfin quelque chose chez moi! A mon avis, il a pas du s'en rendre compte mais, je suis content quand même.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps, chaque touchés me laissent une sensation de brûlure réchauffant mon âme. Son corps est fait pour moi c'est indéniable, personne d'autre ne peut me faire sentir comme ça.

Il est ma raison de vivre.

Il passe ses mains sous mon pull. J'aime la façon dont il caresse mes hanches du bout des doigts et que finalement il pose paumes pour un frôlement plus gourmand. Je pousse un long soupire d'aise et l'attrape pour un nouveau baiser, un baiser affamé touchant avec mon genoux sa virilité. Il met fin à mon assaut buccal et me dit:

- J'avais prévu d'y aller doucement mais... tu me laisses vraiment pas le choix.

- Gne? Fis-je élégamment, n'ayant pas comprit.

Il me déshabille si rapidement que je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive ou plutôt ce qu'il lui arrive. Maintenant c'est à son tour, il retire ses vêtement. Autant, quand il me les enlevait je voyais que dalle mais à présent, je vois la scène au ralentie, c'est... complètement bandant! Il se relève pour ôter son bas, me laissant le loisir de reluquer ses fesses. Je me mords la lèvre, très appréciateur. Et, il se retourne pour revenir au dessus de moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me toucher comme ça.

Hein? Mais j'ai juste cajolé un peu son service trois pièces. Bon c'est vrai que j'y suis aller cash mais... mais c'est lui qui fait tout! Je voulais participer à mon tour!

Je veux qu'il ait du plaisir.

- T'es un sacré allumeur quand tu t'y mets!

Bon j'avoue, j'ai volontairement oublié de vous dire, que pendant que je l'embrassais, non seulement je lui massais avec application son entrejambe avec mon genou et que aussi, à l'aide de mes doigts je m'occupais de ses tétons. A ce moment là, quand il m'embrassait, il avait l'air en rut, un truc de malade. Bon passons... (Oui promis, je n'omettrai plus rien à l'avenir).

Soudain, sa langue me sort de mes pensées, ravi qu'il m'embrasse une fois encore, je noue mes bras autour de son cou et lui assène la bouche. Et, sans m'avertir, il me pénètre en un seul coup. J'ouvre alors les yeux stupéfait. Son expression: un sourire en coin immense, entièrement satisfait de sa petite «surprise». Mais, je suis loin de la vérité! Je pensais qu'il allait me laisser le temps de m'habituer. Grave erreur!

- Tu es prêt? Je ne vais pas me retenir! Me dit-il la voix gorgée de plaisir.

Je n'aurais jamais du faire mon malin! Cette tentation est la luxure incarné, je sens que mes pauvres petites fesses vont en prendre un sacré coup! Je lui répond alors:

- Heu... pas vraiment.

Il aborde un autre de ses sourires narquois, me sort «dommage pour toi» et il me pilonne avec force et précision. Je hurle de satisfaction, j'en suis au stade où je ne peux plus me retenir. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi impatience.

- Encore, encore, encore!

Je suis dingue j'en redemande...

- Ah!

- Na... ahhh, Naruto ne...

- Qu... quoi? Ahhh!

- Ne cris pas comme ça ou je... hnnn.

- Ou... ah ah quoi?

- Sinon je vais venir. Me dit-il en se collant à moi.

- Hannnn viens, moi aussi je... Ah Sasuke, ouiii là!

Je sens son souffle saccadé à quelques centimètres de moi, je prends son visage entre mes mains et lui fait un doux baiser. Je l'aime tant! Il y répond liant nos langues ensemble. Je voudrais continuer mais, seulement voilà, je sens que je vais jouir. Je m'accroche à lui le plus fort possible, à l'aide de mes jambes je l'incite à aller le plus loin en moi et tellement que la sensation est délicieuse et intense, je lui mords l'épaule. Tout ses muscles se contractent à leur maximum et nous jouissons à l'unisson.

Je me sens tout chose, son sperm chaud en moi, les rapides battements de mon coeur, la délivrance et surtout LUI. Il se retire et s'allonge à côté de moi, regardant le plafond.

J'aurais préféré qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais je suppose qu'il faut pas trop lui en demander. Je suis fatigué, je commence à m'endormir et sa voix résonne plus glaciale que jamais:

- Tu devrais prendre une douche et rentrer chez toi.

Je me retiens de pleurer, me lève, ramasse mes affaire et me dirige vers une porte que je crois être la salle de bain. Je ne me suis pas trompé, je me lave et pars sans même dire au revoir à ce briseur de coeur!

Je cours en direction de chez moi, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes, elles coulent le long de mes joues.

Comment peut-il me dire ça, comme ça nonchalamment? Sait-il a quel point je l'aime? N'a t-il donc aucuns sentiments à mon égard? Pourquoi couche t-il avec moi?

Je ne crois pas l'excuse qu'il puisse ressentir mes désirs. Il a juste voulu s'envoyer en l'air et comme j'étais là, il en a profité. Après tout sa réputation n'est plus à faire!

Je suis brisé, comment j'ai pu oublier qu'il m'avait brisé le coeur juste quelques heures avant notre ébat? Je suis trop bête! Je le HAIS!

Alors que je m'approche de mon quartier, je tamponne dans quelqu'un.

- Naruto?

Merde Itachi, faites qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas que je ple...

- Tu pleures?

- No... non.

Et, je n'attends pas plus longtemps, je pique un sprint pour me retrouver en moins de deux chez moi, m'enfermant à clé. Mes jambes me mènent à la salle de bain, où de me laisse tomber, me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Mon coeur meurtrit me fait atrocement souffrir, la douleur me lance. Le rejet de Sasuke me rappel que j'ai toujours été seul, pas de parents, pas famille, des amis certes, mais ils ne connaissent de moi que ce que je veux bien leur montrer.

SASUKE. Je voulais qu'il soit ma famille, qu'il soit l'être en qui je puisse ouvrir entièrement mon âme, l'être cher en qui je puisse avoir une confiance sans limite, qu'il soit mon amour. Je sens en moi, que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'il a autant besoin de moi, que moi de lui. Pourtant, à présent, je me retrouve une fois de plus enfouis dans les ténèbres de mon coeur où j'y revois mon ancienne camarade d'infortune... la solitude.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke je t'aime putain!

Je veux mourir! Je vous en supplie que quelqu'un m'abatte! Si, il ne veut pas de moi alors, je n'ai plus aucunes raisons de vivre. S'il vous plaît, faites moi avoir un arrêt de coeur ou autre. J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus souffrir, sa fait trop mal!

Je relève la tête pour renifler un bon coup et je vois posé sur le lavabo mon rasoir. Je me lève, me dirige vers celui ci, le prend et le démonte pour avoir une lame. Je vais chercher une feuille et un stylo et je me rassois à terre. J'écris un truc et pose le papier à côté de moi. J'ai un peu peur alors je prends une grande inspiration, je rapproche la lame de mon poignet et passe à l'action...

POV Narrateur...

Après avoir rencontrer Naruto, Itachi rentra immédiatement chez lui, mécontent.

- Que lui as-tu fais bon sang!

- Hn? Fit Sasuke qui avait déjà changé les draps, prit une douche, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

- Tu t'es encore engueulé avec!

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi je l'ai croisé dans la rue, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps!

Sasuke qui était allongé sur son lit, se redressa troublé, apeuré, à côté de la plaque. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

- Ecoute, je vais te dire ce que Tsunade-sensei m'a dit.

- Hn.

- Tout d'abord, le fait que Naruto soit ton âme est archi vrai.

- Bravo t'es une lumière!

- Laisse moi finir, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que tu es aussi son âme soeur.

Là, le cadet haussa un sourcil, il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Tu as des preuves?

- Je savais que tu dirais ça!

- Hn, donc?

- Je me disais que les réactions de Naruto étaient exagérées, du moins c'est ce que je pensais au début...

- Mais?

- Mais Tsunade m'a éclairée. En gros, lorsqu'un vampire rencontre son âme, il lui ait impossible de briser son attachement envers cette personne. La protéger, combler ses moindre désirs devient son unique but. De plus, son comportement change, il devient jaloux, voir possessif, comme ça c'est prouvé avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas possessif.

- Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu voulais tuer Saï!

- ...

- Bon je continus, pour ce qui est de l'élu, si lui aussi est ton âme soeur, une violente envie d'être avec toi se fait sentir, il devient dépendant de toi, lorsque tu bois son sang c'est pour lui l'extase à l'état pure. Généralement, cela mène à l'acte sexuel et...

- Oui mais ça ne dit pas que Naruto est amoureux de moi.

- Si! Car, si tu n'étais pas son âme soeur, il n'aurais pas envie de toi! C'est à dire, que la morsure aurait guérie aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas fait de scandale pour que tu suces son sang, il n'aurait rien ressentit du tout et aurait continuer sa vie, sans prêter attention à toi.

- ...

- Et, j'ai un dernier argument, tu ne pourras plus t'opposer à la situation. Naruto refuse que quiconque le touche. Je pari que quand il s'est réveillé dans tes bras, il ne s'est pas plein!

- Alors, il est... Huhhh arrrggg...

- Sasuke sa ne va pas? Demanda son grand-frère anxieux.

Le cadet Uchiwa venait d'avoir une étrange douleur au coeur et il était persuadé que sa avait un rapport avec le blond.

- Naruto... Souffla t-il en partant en courant.

- Je vois, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire qu'ils sont liés, du moins Sasuke pour l'instant. Fit Itachi alors que son frère s'était barré.

Sasuke, avec ses incroyables capacités de vampire, ne mit pas longtemps à arriver chez Naruto. Il frappa plusieurs fois, sonna, rien pas un bruit, le silence complet. Mais, il en était sur et certain le blond était là. Il décida donc de fracturer la porte.

- Naruto?... Naruto, je sais que tu es là...

Toujours pas de réponse mais, il remarqua la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et y entra avec précaution. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place, Naruto était assis dos contre mur, un peu penché sur le côté, ainsi que sa tête. Son visage était recouvert de perles salées, l'impression qu'il avait représenté le désespoir. L'Uzumaki s'était tranché les veines, le sang jonchait le sol. Soudain, Sasuke se précipita vers le blond, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Naruto, Naruto! Pourquoi t'as fais ça! T'as pas le droit de me laisser seul! Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI! Fit-il en le secouant légèrement.

Il se décida à serrer Naruto dans ses bras, pleurant encore et encore, évacuant sa tristesse. Il venait de perdre son seul et unique amour. Le seul avec qui il se sentait bien, il aurait du lui dire, oui il aurait du. Il aurait du s'en apercevoir dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Inconsciemment, il le savait, il ne l'avait jamais quitté du regard, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses fréquentations...

Subitement, il sentit que le coeur de son blondinet battait toujours, faiblement certes, mais il lui restait une chance.

Il prit alors la lame qui était tombée hors de la main de Naruto quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Lame qui était tombée à côté d'un morceau de papier, qu'il prit en même temps que la meurtrière de son Naruto chéri et lu sa dernière pensée: «Sasuke, t'es qu'un gros con!».

Le brun eut un sourire triste et parla à voix haute.

- T'as raison je suis vraiment un gros con, pardonne moi.

Et, sans plus réfléchir, il s'entailla le poignet à son tour et fit boire son sang au blond. Le coeur du brun battait si fort! Et, si il sa ne fonctionnait pas? Si, Naruto y laissait quand même la vie? Non, il ne pouvait, il n'avait pas le droit! Foi d'Uchiwa, il en avait la conviction! Si, il avait bien apprit un truc du blondinet, c'était bien la détermination...

Quelques minutes passèrent, soudain l'apparition prononcée de canines se fit et sa respiration devient calme et détendue. Le coeur de Sasuke décéléra sa course, soulagé, il avait eu raison d'y croire et surtout de croire en son amour. Ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été effrayé de perdre quelqu'un.

La blessure de Naruto, grâce à sa transformation se referma aussitôt ainsi que celle de l'Uchiwa.

Comme le blond ne se réveillait pas, il le porta, le dénuda, le mit sous les draps, s'y installa à son tour vêtu uniquement de son pantalon et pelotonna Naruto contre lui...

Fin de POV Narrateur...

Je me sens étrangement bien, mon corps ne me fait aucunement souffrir, mon coeur non plus. Je me sens comme sur un nuage et cette tiédeur dans mon dos... Suis-je vraiment mort? Non, je sens une autre présence, elle est agréable et douce. Et, si j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir quelle est cette personne qui me met dans un état de plénitude?

J'ouvre les yeux, seul le ciel étoilé m'éclaire. Bon, je suis dans mon lit. Je me retourne et quel choc! Je me retrouve nez à nez à un Sasuke qui m'observe. Je suis un peu perdu là! La seule chose que je trouve à lui dire c'est:

- Pourquoi, je suis à poils? (Vous auriez dit quoi vous, sérieux?)

Vous verriez sa tête, trop drôle! Mais, je vais quand même éviter de l'énerver.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, après ton suicide à deux balles!

Je rougis gêné...Il est énervé! Ses yeux ont changés de couleur, c'est la première fois que je les vois! Après tout, c'est un vampire, plus rien ne m'étonne.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre à part que c'est...

- Ma faute, je sais.

Heu... Ais-je bien entendu? (Il est tombé sur la tête, c'est obligé!). Je suis complètement abasourdi, c'est le cas de le dire! Je le vois se redresser, puis il s'installe entre mes jambes et m'enlace... J'ai raté un épisode?

- Je t'interdis de refaire une chose pareille, tu m'entends!

- Que... je...

- De toute façon, même si tu le faisais, sa ne fonctionnerais pas!

- Hein?

- Tu te sens pas... changé? M'interroge t-il.

- Heu... non, pourquoi?

- Plus perspicace que toi, tu meurs!

- Quoi? Mais aller, dis moi!

- Bienvenue dans la famille Naruto Uchiwa! Déclare t-il avec un superbe sourire.

Hé! J'ai pas rêvé il a bien dit «Naruto Uchiwa»...

- Pourquoi rougis-tu comme une vierge effarouchée? Dit-il.

- Je... ne rougis pas comme...

JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN! Je décide donc de bouder, l'une de mes spécialités.

Je l'entends soupirer.

- Usuratonkachi, tu es à présent toi aussi un vampire!

Gros beug... Mais je me reprends.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Ouvre bien tes oreilles! Hors de question que tu meurs! Tu es à moi, je te laisserais à personne! Tu m'appartiens, je t'aime.

Face à cette déclaration, qui me fait passer un peu pour son objet, je me mets à chialer. Oui, plutôt pathétique mais, je me sens comme soulagé d'un énorme poids, qui m'empêchait de respirer normalement.

- Na... Naruto tu n'es pas d'accord? Me demande t-il pas rassuré.

C'est trop mignon! Je ne peux pas résister, je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

- Na... hummm Naru...

- Sasuke, je t'aime à la folie! Dis-je, les yeux déjà remplis de désir.

Je le vois étirer ses lèvres pour me donner un de ses petits sourires qui font craquer. Tout à coup, je sens un feux se propager en moi, je regarde Sasuke médusé. Serais-ce? Non... Si?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demande t-il.

- Je... Sasuke, tu as envie de moi là?

Il me regarde étonné.

- Oui, mais...

- Je... je crois que je ressens ce que tu ressens... heu... C'est comme-ci tu avais fusionné avec moi.

- Je vois! Et, bien maintenant tu sais que ce n'était pas un mensonge quand je te disais, que je savais ce que tu voulais!

Je confirme de la tête les joues rouges, je ne savais pas que je lui faisais envie à ce point, c'est phénoménale! C'est wouahhhh, impressionnant!

Je mets mes bras autour de son cou, mes lèvres affiche clairement un sourire espiègle et je lui murmure «Sasuke, bouffe moi».

Sa réaction? Tout les muscles de son corps se sont crispés, une érection soudaine et en ce moment, il me dévore la bouche...

Nos langues se rencontrent, s'amusant l'une avec l'autre, qui de temps en temps se quittent pour mieux se retrouver. D'un coup, je renverse la situation pour me retrouver à cheval sur lui et lui embrasse le cou. Une envie me traverse l'esprit, je me mords la lèvre... oserais-je?

- Vas-y, tu peux.

- Quoi, tu es sur?

- Oui j'te dis, de toute façon t'en meurs d'envie.

Un sourire orne mes lèvres, je suis content qu'il m'y autorise. Alors, c'est avec son consentement que je plonge mon visage dans son cou et lui plante mes suce une gorgée de sang et me redresse aussitôt le regardant avec étonnement.

- Qui a t-il mon ange?

Le surnom me flatte énormément et je lui rétorque:

- Chéri, tu es incroyablement délicieux!

- Bien moins que toi!

Il a décidé de doper mon égo à coup de compliments? Qu'il continu, c'est génial!

Je retourne dans son cou et reprends un peu de ce qui pour est l'équivalent du nectar dont les dieux raffolent. A son tour, il boit mon sang. Ensemble, nous buvons chacun le sang le l'autre et une sensation apparaît, nous fusionnons, nous ne faisons plus qu'un en une simple morsure. C'est tellement extatique et unique, que nous nous lâchons brusquement et jouissons.

Nous nous étalons, l'un à côté de l'autre, le souffle court. Une fois ma respiration calmée, je me tourne vers lui et l'enlace pour un câlin.

- Sasuke, tu me feras plus jamais de mal?

- Jamais.

- Dis? Je peux te poser une question?

- Vas y tout ce que tu veux.

Sa réponse emplit mon âme de bonheur.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fais changé d'avis? Je veux dire... tu me détestais et maintenant...

- Baka! Je ne t'ai jamais détesté!

- Hé! Me traites pas de baka, teme! Mais pourquoi tu me rejetais? C'est parce que je suis un homme?

- Non.

- Huh? Ba alors pourquoi?

- Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas et que la seule chose qui te faisais t'intéresser à moi, c'était à cause de la morsure qui te rendait dépendant. A l'évidence j'avais tout faux.

- Héhéhé! ... Et... pourquoi tu m'as mordu?

- Sa faisais un moment que je me retenais, pour moi ton sang sent tellement bon... Il me narguait!

J'explose de rire.

- Ahahahahahahah! Comment pouvait-il te narguer? Tu es trop drôle!

- Hn... Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir là c'est définitivement ta faute!

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Si tu n'avais pas trémousser ton cul sur la piste de danse, je ne me serrais pas emballer!

- Que? Tu y étais? Mais je ne t'ai pas vu!

- Je sais mais, une chose est sur, tu es strictement interdis d'aller en boîte! Si tu veux danser, alors danse pour moi!

- Humm danser pour toi... et pourquoi la prochaine fois ne pas danser avec moi?

- Sa à l'air très intéressant tout ça.

- N'est ce pas? Dis-je, repartant dans un autre câlin.

Le sentir prendre par à mon étreinte me ravi au plus haut point. J'encadre de mes mains sa figure, dépose un baiser sur sa bouche et part dans mes pensées tout en caressant son magnifique visage.

- Mon amour, à quoi penses-tu. Me fait-il.

- Je pense à toi... Je suis en train de réaliser que la personne dont je suis follement amoureux m'appartient. C'est quand même un truc de dingue!

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Parce que généralement, la personne dont l'on tombe amoureux, aime quelqu'un d'autre et on est condamné à souffrir en silence.

- Mais pour nous ce n'est pas le cas.

- Oui, j'en suis extrêmement heureux! ^^

Il m'embrasse d'un doux et profond baiser. Je me colle encore plus à lui, nous faisons exprès de frôler nos sexes l'un contre l'autre, c'est électrique... (Le courant passe enfin entre nous, lol!).

- Hmmmm, Sasuke enlève ton pantalon!

Je le vois ricaner, il retire son pantalon et je le regarde d'un air renfrogné.

- Le caleçon aussi!

- Retire le moi. Me dit-il alors qu'il s'est de nouveau mit sous les couvertures.

- Ok, comme tu voudras.

Je me mets à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, passe mes mains dans son dos pour une longue caresse et lorsque j'arrive au niveau de son caleçon, je glisse mes mains sous le sous vêtement. Je masse ses fesses et l'entends apprécier cette faveur cependant, il risque de s'opposer à la suite... Je continus de palper ses divines fesses et comme-ci de rien, je passe mon majeur entre ses fesses et j'appuie sur son orifice. Un pousse un cri de surprise et me dit:

- Non, pas question! Déclare t-il en retirant mes mains.

Très contrarié de se refus et bien déterminé à le faire céder, je le supplie:

- Oh, aller mon coeur laisse toi faire!

- J'ai dis non.

- S'il te plaît! J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens!

- Tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille, tu devrais savoir.

- Non ce n'est pas pareil!

- Et en quoi?

- De un ce n'était pas avec celui que j'aime. De deux, le cul c'est plus serrer...

- «Le cul», c'est vraiment dit de façon délicate!

Pour simple réponse, je lui passe la langue et je finis ce que j'ai à dire en changeant le timbre de ma voix. Une voix sensuelle.

- Et, de trois n'as tu jamais eu envie de savoir ce je ressens quand tu me prends? Tu devrais, crois moi sa vaut le coup!

Je finis de le convaincre, en le gratifiant d'une multitude de baiser dans le cou.

- O... Ok... Tu as... ahhh gagné!

- Génial, tu ne le regretteras pas!

- Vu ton enthousiasme, je le regrette déjà!

- Mais nan, ne t'inquiète pas je serais doux.

Pour me répondre, il roula des yeux et m'embrassa. Après quelques fervent baisers, je descends dans son cou, laissant par-ci par-là des suçons. Puis, je continus mon entreprenante descente vers sa poitrine. Belle musculature, comme il se doit, sans excès...(Miamm, j'vous jure!). Mes mains font des vas et viens dans de souples attouchements sur son torse. Je le dévore des yeux, son expression lorsque je le touche est si appétissante et tentante, que je suis obligé de réprimer une pulsion... avec difficulté. Et, pour éviter de devoir stopper toute pulsion, je décide donc de m'occuper de ses tétons qui demandent que cela. Quand, ma langue entre en contact avec le mamelon, sa voix devient enrouée de plaisir. Je le lèche, le suce et le mordille gentiment, il aime ça, je le sais, je le sens. Mon autre main joue avec son autre téton mais, même si j'adore l'entendre gémir, entendre ses merveilleux soupirs, je commence sérieusement à l'impatienter. Je reprends donc mon chemin en direction du ventre ou devrais-je dire ses superbes abdominaux. Je juge alors qu'il me faut y laisser ma marque et y dépose deux ou trois suçons. Et vient le plus intéressant, je lui retire son caleçon, sa verge est au garde à vous comme jamais! je n'y vais pas par quatre chemin, je la prends direct en bouche. Les gémissements de mon amour monte de plusieurs octaves. J'arrive pas à croire que je le suce! Nan mais sérieux, je fais une fellation à SASUKE! J'en suis tout émoustillé! J'essaye de ne pas mettre les dents, après tout c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Ensuite, je joue avec son gland, le suçant en forçant la pression, je crois bien qu'il adore. Soudain, je m'arrête. Il n'a pas l'air content mais, je ne veux pas qu'il jouisse maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas jouir sans moi!

- Alors toi! Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Puis, il reprit:

- Magne-toi, avant que ce soit moi qui te le fasse.

- Ah ça non alors!

Je lui écarte les cuisses, le pénètre d'un doigt et lui fait des vas et viens. Je le regarde, il grimace, normal sa fait bizarre et c'est aussi gênant. Mais, il s'y habituera. J'insère un second doigt et attend qu'il commence à ressentir du plaisir. Chose que j'espère qu'elle arrivera vite parce que là, franchement J'AI GRAVE ENVIE DE LUIIIIIIIIIIII! Mon voeu fut exaucé et il commença à lui vouloir approfondir le geste, en bougeant ses hanche. C'est le moment idéal! Je retire mes doigts, lui provocant une fois encore une plainte.

- Sasuke, prépare toi.

- Hn!

- Détends-toi et tout ira bien.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur cet être en chaleur, je le pénètre avec douceur et sensualité. Une fois complètement en lui et d'un accord commun, je démarre mes mouvements. Je me déhanche comme un malade et m'applique à toucher sa prostate. Nous gémissons en concert notre satisfaction, nos corps sont en sueur, nos souffles se font courts. La moiteur et l'odeur de sexe ont envahis mon appartement. Dans un dernier effort, nous trouvons ensemble la jouissance et je m'écroule sur lui. Ayant repris un soupçon de souffle, je m'affale à côté le lui. Geste qui me surprend, il m'enlace et je m'y abandonne.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? Me demande t-il.

- Tu as aimé?

- ... Peut être...

- Je vois, tu ne vas pas admettre que tu as aimé. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en caressant son torse d'un doigt.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Parce que non seulement tu m'as laisser faire, que j'ai pris mon pied et que toi aussi.^^

- Hn.

Toujours dans les bras de mon petit ami, nous nous taquinons, nous embrassons, pour enfin tomber dans les bras de morphé.

Le lendemain, c'est avec un Sasuke ayant, je cite «un mal de cul exorbitant», que je passe la journée. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je lui ai prévu un massage des hanches/fesses et plus si affinité.^^

Trois mois plus tard...

Ma vie avec mon beau ténébreux? Je suis comme sur un nuage, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute mon existence. Bon, j'avoue on a des discutes mais, sa ne dure jamais longtemps.

J'ai aussi oublié de dire que je vis avec lui et Itachi dans leur manoir (hé oui!). Au début, je ne voulais pas parce que je pensais au chat qui venait me voir mais, quand j'ai vu Sasuke se transformer en chat devant moi... Eh bien, je l'ai coursé dans toutes les pièces du manoir en le traitant de teme, parce que pendant tout ce temps, il m'espionnait! Alors pour qu'il se fasse pardonner, je lui ai demandé qu'il m'aide à moi aussi me transformer en chat. Cependant, il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir, lui c'était le chat et pour Itachi le corbeau. Donc après, des heures d'entraînements, j'ai réussi à me transformer... en renard. Sasuke n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je ressemblais à un mignon renardeau. J'aurais du m'en offusquer mais, je ne peux m'empêcher je rougir quand il me dit ça.

Mais attendez ce n'est pas tout! Chose super incroyable, j'ai hérité du sharigan! Je ne suis pas très douer pour hypnotiser et tout ce qui va avec mais, je me suis trouvé un don. Alors que, Itachi peut faire apparaître du feu et en faire ce qu'il veut, pareil pour Sasuke mais avec la foudre, moi je peux me dédoubler! Si c'est pas génial ça! Et j'ai régler le problème du «qui sera dominant-dominé» durant l'acte sexuel. Pendant que Sasuke me pénètre, moi au préalable je me dédouble, et mon clone prendre Sasuke. Je vous dis pas les sensations, TROP BON! Même Sasuke est ravi de ma petite trouvaille!^^

Par contre, à l'université j'ai fait beaucoup de jalouses et Sasuke a fait beaucoup de jaloux. Malgré les apparences, il se trouvait qu'en fait j'attiré pas mal de garçon mais, dommage pour eux, il n'y en a qu'un que j'aime!

Nous nous affichons publiquement et n'avons aucunes hontes, si quelqu'un à un problème, nous lui faisons comprendre qu'il ne nous fait absolument pas peur. Et j'évite que Sasuke s'emballe parce qu'il serait prêt à tuer. Franchement c'est trop mignon! Ce que je préfère c'est quand il me chuchote à mon oreille à quel point il m'aime. Dans ces moments là, je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir comme une vierge mais, il en fait de même quand c'est moi qui le fait...

Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas en cours car, disons que la nuit fut assez courte et très chaude.

Sasuke et moi sommes dans le salon, nous câlinant tranquillement, quand soudain Itachi déboulla.

- Au secour, c'est horrible!

- ...

- Qui a t-il Itachi?

- Naruto, tu devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver!

- Tu as rencontré ton âme soeur? Lui dis-je, en plaisantant.

- Nan! Comment t'as deviné?

Là, Sasuke éclata de rire et moi j'en restai coï.

- Nan, mais arrête! C'est franchement pas drôle p'tit frère.

- Chacun son tour! Lui rétorque Sasu.

Je les regarde et je pose la question qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis quelques minutes.

- C'est qui?

- C'est le remplaçant du prof que j'assiste.

- Oh! C'est un homme! Tu vois que toi et ton frère, vous avez les même tendances. ^^

- Oui, j'aurais plus cru à avoir une femme comme âme soeur mais... putain là, j'ai le droit un à de ces canon! Oh, je regrette pas les femmes... certainement pas.

- Et, il s'appel comment ton bel étalon? Demande Sasu.

- Hatake Kakashi... Fit-il rougissant.

- Hn... je vois...

- P'tit frère, dis moi franchement un truc.

- Vas y demande toujours.

- Comment tu as pu te retenir aussi longtemps de mordre Naruto? C'est l'enfer, tout en moi bouillonne et tout ce qu'il fait m'excite!

- Et, que vas-tu faire?

- Trop tard pour demander ça! J'ai déjà agi... ne me regarde pas comme ça Sasuke!

- Tu l'as...

- Oui, je l'ai mordu, je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai pas pu m'en empêché... il ne me reste plus qu'à voir si, il réagit comme Naruto.

- Comment ça, comme moi?

- Ba pour voir, si je suis son âme soeur!

- Hein? Dis-je intelligemment.

Je le vois se retourner vers mon Sasu et lui dire:

- Tu ne lui as pas dis?

- ...

- Je vois! Je vais m'en charger... Naruto, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un vampire qui désire le sang d'une personne en particulier, se trouve être son âme soeur.

- Oui, jusque là je te suis.

- Bien, quand Sasuke t'as mordu, tu as eu de violentes réactions..

- Oui.

- Et bien, dis toi que si Sasuke n'avait pas été ton âme soeur et bien tu n'aurais rien eu de tel et tu ne l'aurais même pas calculé.

- Quoi? C'est vrai Sasu?

- Oui. Me dit-il calmement avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Je vois, alors on est vraiment chanceux. Dis-je, en allant embrasser mon chéri.

Itachi nous laissa pour partir dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain...

C'est un Itachi tout content, qui nous expliqua que le type réagissait comme moi.

Deux jours plus tard...

Evidemment, ayant eu un exemple sous les yeux, il fit vite de kakashi-sensei sien et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvons à quatre sous le même toît. Sa fait quand même bizarre de vivre avec son sensei mais bon, Sasuke à l'intention d'acheter une maison pour nous deux. Et oui, depuis qu'il les a surprit en pleine action dans le salon, il est disons un peu... traumatisé.

Petite note, Kakashi-sensei possède le sharigan à un seul oeil.

Voila, pour mon histoire... la plus belle histoire de ma longue vie.

Naruto Uchiwa...

Owari.

Voilà fini j'espère que ça vous aura plus! ^^


End file.
